


Rest

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Mentions to Racism, POC Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Wanda gets hurt on a mission, you decide to take time off to take care of her.





	Rest

“Let me see,” you whispered to Wanda as she sat at your station holding her side and with a bloody arm.

You were a doctor at SHIELD and her long-term partner, what meant it was common for her to come directly to you when back from a mission.

Ten minutes later, your girlfriend had her arm stitched and an overall tired expression on her face, which prompted you to give several pecks on her lips.

“You’re gonna be just fine, I’ll make sure of that,” you affirmed. “Go back home, shower and rest. I’ll be there for dinner soon, okay?”

She nodded and you kissed her forehead again, attracting a few looks. Some people were still no used to the fact you and Wanda were dating. To be honest, they couldn’t  _accept_ you and Wanda were dating. At first, you thought it was because you two were a same-sex couple. Some people were still very closed minded about that, but things weren’t exactly so simple.

You weren’t just a woman, you were a plus size woman of colour and  _tall as fuck._ You couldn’t blend into the crowd and have always been the tallest one in any of your relationships. At 6”2’ you were the tallest person on the doctor’s floor and even towered the Avengers themselves, only competing with Thor – who was ¾ inches taller than you.

Wanda was a gorgeous girl, short – or at least in comparison to you – and skinny, and the aim of desire of many men in SHIELD.

“Hey,” your girlfriend called, making you look at her from where you were discarding your used material. “I love you.”

You smiled openly in response.

“I love you too.”

She left and you arched an eyebrow when you saw Bucky walking to your office.

“Hello, big man,” you smiled. “What do we got today?”

* * *

You entered the apartment silently, laying you shoes on the floor and walking to the bedroom where Wanda was fast asleep, taking a quick shower and going to the kitchen, cooking a sustaining meal that you just knew she would need, waking her up through FRIDAY and smiling a bit when you heard her stepping into the room, opening a huge grin when you saw her in your pink satin button shirt.

You just loved seeing her in your clothes – many which usually covered her past her hips – and she knew it.

“Hey,” she rested her head on your back. “You smell good.”

You chuckled in response, finishing filling your plates.

“It’s the body wash you got me,” you reminded her. “How do you feel? Are you in pain?”

She shook her head, stepping back when you moved in order to give you space to walk to the small kitchen table you usually had meals on.

You ate in silence, exchanging looks and just enjoying the short time you could spend together without rushing, leaving the dishes in the dishwasher and just going to the couch, where she sat on your lap and wrapped herself completely around you.

Missions were hard on Wanda. Aside from fighting, she was always extremely aware of everyone’s minds around her and their stress and all that brought her into a very distressed state.

“You need to be more careful,” you muttered, caressing her back, your lips glued to her temple. “I almost had a heart attack when FRIDAY told me you were hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” she said against your neck. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” you gave her a sad smile. “I took a week off, gonna spend some time with you.”

“You can do that?” your girlfriend raised her head.

“I have some pendent paid vacation days,” you explained. “So… Yes. I can.”

Wanda looked at you for a moment and then gave you a peck on your lips.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”


End file.
